


Love in Wakanda

by Shinigami24



Series: Matchmaker Skye [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Avengers Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Final showdown, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Hope Van Dyne/Scott Lang, escaped murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Skye, Trip, and Darcy pays a visit to Wakanda, but she doesn't get to rest. On top of her matchmaking, her and the heroes have to deal with an old enemy ready to kill.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two in the Matchmaker Skye trilogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace is watched by an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. WKHZ will be next to be updated.

**_Last time on Matchmaker Skye;_ **

Skye saw her teammates pine for each other and took action. Darcy and Trip agreed to help Skye. Soon, Wanda found another couple and told Skye. 

Everything was going perfectly when a prison break occurred. The escapees' true identities were obscured. Eventually, they found out that one of the prisoners was Helmut Zemo. He wanted revenge on Tony.

Zemo was captured before he could launch his endgame. Then Skye took a trip to Wakanda. She wanted to do some matchmaking there.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve hung out. They played UNO. They had fun and yelled whenever they had to draw cards. Steve laughed as Bucky was hit with all of his Draw fours and twos.

* * *

Elsewhere, someone wearing a hooded robe lurked in a bush outside Wakanda. The man glared at the palace, 

"I'm going to kill him." he vowed. Brock Rumlow then sat up and looked at the Palace with even more scorn than before. As he stood up, he slipped away and made his way to the crowds.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heroes arrive in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

Skye, Trip, Darcy, and the Bartons got off the plane. Pietro and Wanda were waiting in the terminal when the group came out. Hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Welcome, everyone. Let us show you inside." Wanda said. They picked up their bags and followed the twins.

* * *

**_royal palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

T'Challa was in the lab for most of the morning before going to two diplomatic meetings. His day was packed and he had little time to rest. His lunch break was the sole exception.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They ate at a family dinner in Wakanda's main city. They enjoyed the meal and talked. After the lovely meal, Scott and Hope kissed.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had bonding time. They played on the large beach nearby. Some went swimming, while others played Marco-Polo. Afterwards, they played beach volleyball and had lunch. The day at the beach was bright and full of joy.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers got together with the visitors to have a Marco Kart tournament. Mario-Kart was one of Bucky and Steve's favorite bonding activities.

They had fun and got competitive. When Bucky and Steve picked Rainbow Road, everyone groaned. This will be a long race.

"No blue shells allowed!" Hope warned everyone. Several players let out grumbles of protest. They had been hoping to get the race done quickly so they could switch to Adventure mode. 

"You're no fun." Steve grumbled. Bucky nodded his empathetic agreement.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Clint replied. Everyone nodded and did as told.


	3. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmakers find two more couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The Wakanda Avengers roster consisted of the ragtag team that made up Team Cap and Black Panther. In addition; the remaining members were; Quicksilver, Wasp and Black Widow. Hawk-eye was only a part time Avenger.

Every day, as their skills continued to improve. The team were growing closer and training together to be the best team ever.

* * *

One day, Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"Have you talked to any team members lately?" Laura asked. Clint shook his head.

"They have been missing breakfast because of training. I'll tell them to swing by." Clint answered. Laura kissed his cheek and smiled. She would love to have them there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crossbones watched the Palace carefully. He smirked as he imagined their shock when he was pumping them full of lead.

Moments later, he stood from his seat. He needed to check his surroundings once more.

* * *

After lunch, Darcy, Skye, and Trip got together with Wanda. They had plans to make and couples to play matchmaker for.

"We have to find the perfect couples." Skye was saying.

"T'Challa and Sam are dancing around each other. While Steve and Bucky are just too damn shy to say anything to each other." Darcy complained.

"We'll start with Bucky and Steve then." Skye decided. Then they started crafting the perfect plan.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some bonding time. They had an Indiana Jones movie marathon. They had great fun watching all of the great movies from Temple of Doom to Kingdom of the Lost Skull. They smiled happily as they watched the whip wielding protagonist battle villains. They couldn't wait for part 5.


	4. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmakers prepare a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. WKHZ will be updated next.

Skye, Trip, Darcy, and Wanda met up to plot. They discussed various ideas.

"What would be the perfect date for them?" Trip wanted to know.

"Steve loves painting. How about they go to a painting workshop?" Wanda suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Darcy smiled as she took notes. They resumed the discussion, and wrote down ideas like picnics and bonfires.

"They will fall even deeper in love when we're done with them." Skye vowed.

* * *

The next day, Pietro and Darcy hung out. They went to the nearest mall and shopped until they dropped. When they were loaded down with bags and exhausted, they sat on a bench.

"I need a nap after this." Darcy declared.

* * *

While Darcy and Pietro were occupied, Trip, Skye, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, and Sam played poker. The game was tense as they lost hands in the first few go rounds. Eventually, Trip ended the game with a full house after such a stressful game.

"Finally! I'm going to eat. That game was excruciating!" Skye exclaimed.

* * *

In the meantime, the Bartons bonded by bringing out soda, juice, and trail mix for snacks and board games. They played games such as Candyland, Chutes & Ladders, Monopoly, Clue, and Sorry! They had fun and got very competitive.

The family giggled and played their best. It was the perfect family bonding activity.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve bonded. They played War. The pair of best friends threw their cards out quickly. In the end, Steve gathered the most cards and won the game. They would have to do this again soon.


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope have a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

A week later, Cassie came to visit. She got off the plane and ran to Scott.

"Dad!" Scott hugged her close and grinned.

"Welcome to Wakanda, sweetie! Come with me and meet the King." he beamed.

While Scott was reuniting with his daughter, Crossbones caused issues in the marketplace with hired mercenaries. The stand owners and shoppers ran away. The men shrugged before continuing to wreck havoc.

* * *

The Avengers saw the marketplace being attacked and raced to take action. Several members recognized Crossbones instantly.

"He's here! Suit up!" Steve yelled. Minutes later, the Avengers stormed the marketplace and stood face to face with the villains.

After the citizens were evacuated, both sides rushed into battle. The fight was violent and rushed. In the end, Crossbones escaped just as the mercenaries were defeated.

"He got away! Take the mercs to the cells." Bucky commanded.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were lured to the nearby forest for a celebration? When they arrived at the clearing, they found a blanket set out with a picnic basket.

Unpacking the basket, they found finger foods such as California and Philadelphia sushi rolls, fruit skewers, risotto balls, crackers and cheese. There was coke bottles to drink. For dessert; there were chocolate truffles and chocolate strawberry cheesecake cupcakes.

The men froze as realization set in. This was a picnic date. They turned shy and refused to meet the other's gaze. After several minutes, Bucky broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not letting the meal go to waste. We can get our revenge later." he sighed. Steve nodded before grabbing the plates. The pair talked about their hobbies and had a great time in general. The men had a happy night.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were enjoying their dinner, Skye, Wanda, Darcy, Trip, and Pietro hung out. The friends went to a bar for a few drinks and some food. They had fun and talked about random things. The stories were hilarious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to a drive through and ordered dinner of coconut milk, fufu, and ugali. Taking the food to the nearby park, they sat down to enjoy themselves. They talked happily and had fun. At the end of their date, they shared a sweet kiss, vowing to do this again.


	6. Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are taken to the marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_marketplace, Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa and Sam took Cassie and the Barton children on a tour through the marketplace. The kids exclaimed over the panther statues before wandering all over the village square, tasting food from the various vendors and exploring other stores selling toys, books, and many goods.

At the end of the tour, the group headed back to the palace with some souvenirs. They couldn't wait for the next field trip.

* * *

**_the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve were in their quarters. The pair of friends were vastly nervous, while they knew that they harbored strong feelings of love that went beyond brotherly. On the other hand, they didn't want to ruin their friendship if the other person didn't feel the same way. 

In the end, Steve took the plunge. Taking a deep breath, he confessed his true feelings.

"I'm in love with you!" he admitted before dropping his eyes. He turned to flee when Bucky grabbed him.

"I love you too, punk." he responded. Steve looked up at last before smiling. He lunged in for a hug, Bucky returned the hug. Soon, they were kissing. When they came up for air, they smiled.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers had bonding time. With their friends and kids in tow, they went to Cape Town for the day. They visited the Canal Walk Shopping Centre.

They split up to go shopping and check out certain stores. When Darcy suggested a shopping spree, Clint and Scott grabbed the kids and fled.

"Drat. They're no fun." Skye complained.

"At least they have the kids," Laura sighed. Then the women headed towards the clothing stores with Pietro, T'Challa, and Sam in tow. While Trip, Bucky, and Steve headed off to find the art gallery, bookstores, and pet stores.

About two hours later, they met up at the food court and went looking for a table. After pushing several tables together, they set things down and took their seats. Natasha, Bucky, and some others went to look at the various food places to do some recon. They needed information so they could decide what to eat.

* * *

That evening, Clint, Laura, Scott, and Hope went to a sushi restaurant for dinner. Dinner consisted of miso soup, sushi rolls, and teriyaki. 

They laughed and talked, having a good time. For dessert, they got mochi ice cream to go. They would have to do this again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Crossbones sat in his hideout. The criminal was in deep thought, brainstorming ideas before discarding them.

'No, no. I need the perfect plan!' the ex HYDRA agent thought. He continued to go through ideas. Then a perfect plan came to mind and he smirked.

'Perfect.' Standing up, he went around making preparations. They wouldn't see it coming.


	7. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is thrown head first into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WKHZ will be updated next.

Scott and Cassie had father-daughter bonding time. They popped popcorn and bought candy to watch a movie at the Palace. The pair had fun as they watched short Disney films. After the marathon, Scott put her to bed and went to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, T'Challa and Sam went to the lab to see an upgraded pair of wings.

"I gave you a fail safe. If the main components are compromised, then a second set will come out of the pack and keep you in flight," T'Challa explained.

"Yeah. Thanks, T'Challa. You didn't have to do this but you still did." Sam spoke gratefully. The King grinned and looked into Sam's eyes.

"Please. Anything for you." The man kept blushing as they left the lab.

* * *

After lunch, Skye, Darcy, Wanda, and Trip gathered in Skye's room. They were overjoyed.

"We did it! We got one couple together. Now we need to get T'Challa and Sam to move along and get together." Darcy was saying.

"What can we do for them? I saw them coming from the lab and Sam was blushing." Wanda added.

"Hm, I think I have the perfect plan." Skye said before going on to explain her plan. When she had finished explaining, she had a request,

"Keep this secret from everyone." she stated. They swore their silence and went their separate ways.

* * *

**_marketplace, Wakanda;_ **

Steve was out shopping for art supplies when Crossbones found him. He snuck into the shop and took out a knife. He snuck up behind Steve and tried to slit his throat. As he went to grab Steve, Pietro rushed in and grabbed Steve away. Rumlow had no time to be confused as Bucky attacked him.

Rumlow escaped by throwing Bucky off. The Avenger ignored him. He had to make sure his love was okay.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled up close, practically spooning. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve.

"I'm going to kill him. No one threatens you." he vowed.

"I'm safe now." Steve said as he tried to reassure his love. Bucky kissed his forehead and wished for him to be always safe.


	8. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and Sam go to a spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pan out, ch 8 will be posted tmw.

The Avengers and their families went to Cape Town. They visited the Victoria & Alfred waterfront. There were many stores to shop in, delicious food to eat, museums to explore, and many kinds of attractions for kids.

The kids were all over the place from the aquarium to the mini golf course. Both the adults and kids wanted to try the large Ferris wheel. The group had fun going on the rides, shopping, taste testing, and eating. The families and couples had a great time.

* * *

A few days later, T'Challa and Sam were sent on a spa date. The men got massages and soaked in the hot tub. They enjoyed the relaxing treatments and drinks.

"I love everything about this." T'Challa smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Crossbones and his new allies Ulysses Klaw and M'Baku arrived near a government building. They caused trouble outside the gates and took workers hostage. A worker managed to hit the hidden alarm button.

T'Challa and Sam's date was ruined by the distress signal. The annoyed Sam had to be pried from his cozy spot by Trip. The Avengers assembled quickly before arriving at the building.

Some Avengers rescued the workers and got them away from the building while their teammates clashed with the villains. Sadly, Crossbones and some of his allies got away.

"They just had to ruin our date?!" Sam grumbled.

"I'm going back to the jacuzzi." he promptly declared.

* * *

After cleaning up, Scott, Hope, Clint, and Laura went out on a double date. They went to a bakery. They bought cakes and cookies with tea. The couples tasted them and smiled. The bakery was now a new favorite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye, Trip, Darcy, and Wanda met up. Skye and Darcy were now on the warpath. They were absolutely furious.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! I put so much work in that date." Skye fumed.

"Sam was so mad. I had to pry him from the jacuzzi." Trip added.

"Rumlow's going to suffer." Darcy vowed. Seeing that her friends were getting even more angrier, Wanda decided to change the subject.

"Let's start thinking about the next plan. We can set them up on another date to make up for the ruined one." she suggested. The others' faces visibly brightened. So they sat down to think carefully.


	9. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Skye get their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A week later, Crossbones' luck didn't get any better. Skye and Darcy got a hold of him for ruining T'Challa and Sam's date. They arranged for things to be delivered to his hideout. They found a sex shop in another town and ordered some suspicious items.

When the HYDRA agent opened the box and saw the contents. He cringed and shoved the lid closed.

"How did they buy this much?!" he shouted.

Through their matchmaking schemes, Darcy ended up getting closer to Pietro. Skye schemed to get them together.

To make up for the ruined date, Trip sent T'Challa and Sam on another date. They went out for beers and had fun. They liked the spa date, but this one had to take the cake. Mostly because there was no distress signal.

* * *

One day, Scott, Hope, and Cassie built a family tree. They enjoyed putting the tree together with glue, yarn, and paint. The tree was perfect. Cassie accepted kisses from her Dad and Hope.

* * *

While the family tree was undergoing construction, T'Challa and Sam were in the throne room. They were flirting.

"I really do like you, T'Challa. I would love to start dating." Sam confession. T'Challa grinned,

"I understand. I feel the same way." he responded. They kissed softly and grinned. This moment was perfect.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers hosted a game night. They played board and card games.

There were games like Dominoes, Uno, Skip-Bo, Gin Rummy, and Go Fish.

The board games consisted of classics like Monopoly, Cluedo, Game of Life, Snakes &Ladders, and Candyland.

They got competitive in the fun games. It was a great bonding time.

* * *

After the games night ended, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their room.

"Did you hear about Sam and T'Challa? He basically said I love you." Bucky was saying.

"They sure are working fast, huh?" Steve commented.

"Who else is on their list? There are not that many couples left." Bucky wanted to know. Steve shrugged,

"They'll find someone. Trust me." he stated. Bucky kissed him and cuddled him under his chin.


	10. Evil Lurks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow runs into hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue for the ME whodunit; Killer in Middle Earth will be posted tmw.

A week later, Crossbones and the Avengers faced off once again. It became a gunfight quick. At the end of the fight, Crossbones attempted to escape once more.

"Oh no! You're not sneaking away this time." Bucky declared.

"Watch me," Rumlow smirked, running once again.

* * *

A hour or so later, Skye, Wanda, and Trip had another meeting.

"I've been seeing the looks that Darcy and Pietro have been throwing each other." Skye announced. Wanda perked up in interest.

"Really? I thought I was the only one." she declared.

"I think that I have the perfect solution." Trip spoke up. Then he began to explain his own plan. They would get them together soon enough.

* * *

That evening, Darcy and Pietro was sent to a restaurant. The restaurant specialized in couple dinners.

They made special dishes to compliment each other. The couple was mortified and Darcy had a few admirers. Pietro was jealous of the men. In the end, the dinner continued with a jealous Pietro and an oblivious Darcy.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes wing at the palace;_ **

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly. Soon, the kiss deepened, and Bucky undid Steve's pants. As if on cue, they started to take off their clothes.

Bucky grabbed the lube as they stripped. When they were nude, Bucky laid Steve out on the bed. He carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. They made slow love and kissed passionately.

They got closer and closer to orgasm. Bucky stroked Steve until he came before coming himself.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve smiled as they laid down on the sheets. They would clean up later. It was time for cuddling and pillow talk.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rumlow was furious. He had came so close to being caught and hadn't killed a single hero!

"I have to end this." he declared. Then he sat down to think up the perfect plan. Then it came to him.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. He smirked and sat in smug silence. This would be perfect. He couldn't wait. 


	11. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have to save the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 won't be updated until next Monday for sure. Again, I'll be losing the computer for four full days. I promise to make up for it when I get the computer back.

A few days later, Crossbones, Ulysses Klaw, his new allies, and their men snuck into the Palace and took the diplomats, civilian workers, and servants hostage. There were screams and running. Guns went off and the room fell silent.

"Move and you die. Simple as that." Crossbones declared.

* * *

While the villains were taking over the Palace, the Avengers camped out in the back. They had been out training when the distress signal went off. 

They watched the palace carefully, taking note of what to watch for.

"Alright, we are splitting up. Someone stay back here. Someone get in the sky." Steve commanded.

They did as ordered, and the Avengers went into the fight with no inhibitions. They were determined to get into the Palace. They started battling against the armed mercenaries. The lives of everyone in the Palace rested on them.

* * *

Several minutes in, the fight became violent. The snipers in the air took out other snipers while people on the ground rushed them. They wouldn't give an inch. In the end, the heroes were battered but were still alive. 

Sadly, the same could not be said about the mercenaries. Rumlow, Ulysses Klaw, White Wolf, and Erik Killmonger was captured. While the others dealt with cleanup, Bucky dragged Steve to the infirmary.

* * *

While the Avengers fought the mercenaries, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Wasp, and Ant-Man snuck around to locate the civilians. 

Clint and Pietro took care of the minions while Scott and Hope shrank down to rescue the civilians. They got the hostages out and away from the Palace. The Palace had minimal damage. All hostages were alive.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone in the infirmary. Bucky gently pulled Steve into his side.

"You are such an idiot sometimes. You have a shield, but chose to use your body instead." he scolded. He continued into that vein for a few more minutes. In the end, he made a decision;

"When we get to our normal room, you aren't leaving until you heal." Bucky declared. Steve sighed and nodded. Then they cuddled in close and laid down for the night.


	12. All Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12- the epi will be posted next. However, I won't be able to update more chapters until Monday. Sorry again, but I need to at least print out my drafts before I post them. While I have discovered the trick of keeping two windows open at the same time, it is nearly impossible to post while trying to memorize what I write without getting typos or words mixed up. And I don't know how to paste anything.

Crossbones, White Wolf, Ulysses Klaw, and Erik Killmonger were handed over to United Nations. The prisoners were absolutely furious. They struggled the entire time they were being handed over to Everett Ross and his men. The quartet were then placed into containment modules.

"This isn't over! I will kill you all!" Crossbones shouted as the prisoners were rolled away.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakanda Culture Festival was underway. The Wakandans made wood burnings and crocheted traditional patterns.

They ate lamb and beef as well as some chicken with tangy spices and rice. Their music was simple and usually traditional. The festival was in full swing.

* * *

The next day, Pietro and Darcy went out to lunch. They smiled at each other over their lunch meal.

"I really like you, Darcy." Pietro began.

"I feel the same way." Darcy replied.

"Can we give a relationship a try?" Pietro asked. Darcy smiled and nodded. Then they kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

While Pietro and Darcy were confessing to each other, the Barton family played board games. They had fun and played their best. The family laughed throughout the game. Another family night was perfect.

In the meantime, Scott, Hope, and Cassie cooked cookies. They enjoyed the time together.

"I want to give some cookies to Mr. T'Challa." Cassie said.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's make him the best cookies ever." Scott replied.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They cuddled and Steve whispered in Bucky's ear.

"The doctor cleared me." he declared.

"Are you sure? Do you feel ready?" Bucky wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I am." Steve replied before stripping naked. Bucky stood up and stripped while kissing him hard. When they were both naked, Bucky grabbed the lube. He lubed up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve.

When the latter was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He made slow love to Steve.

"Come on, Bucky. I'm ready!" Steve pleaded.

"I want to take my time with you." Bucky replied. Steve relented and took what was given to him. Eventually, they came with loud groans. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	13. Ladies' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls stay in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The kids and the adults visited a playground. There were swings, an obstacle course, a zebra seesaw and a lion rocker in addition to a sandbox and a jungle gym. They had fun playing in the sandbox and climbing the jungle gym. Some of the 'kids at heart' had fun trying out the obstacle course. The other Avengers laughed at their teammates.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Steve, Trip, Wanda, Skye, Natasha, and the kids had a Disney movie marathon. The line up of movies ranged from animation, live action, to a mix of both. The movies' titles were; The Great Mouse Detective, The Rocketeer, and Mary Poppins.

The group sat down with soda, pizza, breadsticks, and trail mix to watch the movies. The movies were enchanting. They enjoyed the quality family time. The movie night was a perfect way to relax.

* * *

While the kids were engrossed in the world of Disney, the couples went out on a group date to Cape Town. They went to an art gallery and  then to a cafe afterwards. At the cafe, they ordered dinner and then a sweet dessert. They talked and gossiped. The date was perfect and the couples all kissed at the end of the night.

* * *

 A hour or so later, the women had a ladies' night. They put on face masks and their pajamas as they put on movies and ate junk food. The girls had fun watching Julia Roberts and Richard Gere fall in love.

"That is exactly what we needed." Laura sighed.

* * *

While the girls were relaxing, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They kissed and stripped down.

Bucky grabbed the lube and started to slick his fingers. He took his time to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and fucked him hard. Several minutes later, they were close, Bucky stroked Steve as they kissed passionately.

A moment later, Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs and Bucky followed. He groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. They came down from their highs with laughs and tiny kisses.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve had fun in the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. This is the final update until Monday. By then, I'll have 3-4 days worth of updates.

_**private airport, Wakanda;** _

Trip, Skye, Darcy, the twins, Bucky, and Steve were at the airport saying goodbye to their friends. The Avengers were sad. They didn't want to see their friends leave. 

"It's just a visit, we'll be back" Steve was saying.

"We'll keep in touch. Just give us a ring anytime." Trip promised.

* * *

A hour or so later, the Barton family went on a picnic. They made sandwiches, pasta salad, and added chips and soda to their lunch. Dessert was apple pie with chocolate chip cookies. 

The family had fun playing ball. They enjoyed the lunch and the time outdoors.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott, Hope, T'Challa, and Sam went out on a double date. They went to a soccer match. They cheered for the Wakanda Panthers as they led in the home match. They enjoyed the time at the match.

In the end, the home team won with ease and they cheered them on. T'Challa kissed Sam in celebration, attracting attention and photographers.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

A person sat in the shadows of their hideout. He was furious. Newspapers with headlines announcing Zemo and Crossbones' capture in Manhattan and Wakanda respectively laid scattered on the floor of the abandoned warehouse.

'Damn them!' the man thought. The prison break had been his idea. It would have been the perfect revenge to take out both Avengers teams in one fall swoop. But it failed miserably.

"I will get my revenge. Nothing will stop me." the mastermind vowed.

* * *

On the plane, Bucky and Steve were in the luxury bathroom. They were nude from the bottom down. 

Bucky prepped Steve with the lube from a packet in his pocket. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and thrust slowly into Steve in the limited space they had.

They soon started a slow leisurely pace. After what seemed like an eternity, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve groaned and came in Bucky's hand.

Bucky grunted and came inside of Steve. He pushed a plug he'd been hiding into Steve. Steve grinned and giggled as he kissed Bucky. He felt naughty and was on cloud 9.

They were so in love and happy. There was nothing in the world that could drive them apart.


End file.
